callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Concussion Grenade
Concussion Grenades are a type of Tactical Grenade featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops Concussion grenades are very similar to stun grenades. They are designed to deliver concussive trauma to the enemy, disorienting them. It takes 0.3 seconds to prepare and will detonate on contact with the ground or an object after one second. Its effect reaches out to 42.6 feet (12.8m), and the thrower will receive a hit marker if the enemy is within this range. It should be noted that it is possible for the player to stun him or herself, although this produces no hit marker. It is also possible to stun a friendly in hardcore game types, which does produce a hit marker. Concussion grenades detonate after a certain time period AND when they impact an object or the ground, whereas flashbangs detonate only after a certain time period. This means flashbangs may detonate while still airborne, when concussion grenades will always 'wait' until they hit something. This is an advantage for using the concussion grenade, because if the grenade is being thrown over a long distance, a flashbang may detonate in mid-air before reaching the target, but a concussion will not. Using concussion grenades has severe disadvantages when the enemy is already aiming in the player's direction because their visibility will barely be altered, and they can still fire and kill the player without moving their reticle that much. Therefore, moving quickly after using a concussion grenade is more important than with a flashbang. One of the disadvantages of the concussion grenade is that the actual blinding radius is lower than the flashbang's radius. However this isn't needed as much because it slows movement. This allows for the killing of unsuspecting targets more effectively. If a player is hit by a flashbang, and are aware of their surroundings, they may be able to blindly run for cover, and wait for the flash to wear off. However if the player is hit by a concussion grenade, they are slowed down a great deal, so are often not able to get to cover. Therefore, a concussion grenade is more useful against a moving target who isn't aware of the thrower's location, and a flashbang more useful against players who may be aware of the thrower's location and are looking in that direction. Concussion Grenade Create-A-Class BO.jpg|The Concussion Grenade in Create-A-Class File:ELITE Concussion Grenade BO.png|Render of the Concussion Grenade Flying Concussion Grenade BO.jpg|Concussion Grenade in flight. Primed Concussion Grenade BO.jpg|Priming a Concussion Grenade. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Concussion Grenade appears once again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The Concussion Grenade has two notable changes. One being the longer pin pull animation and the second being the larger radius affected by the blast. It does the same basic thing as its Black Ops counterpart, with the exception of a slightly whiter screen when being affected by one. It is unlocked at level 4 in Multiplayer. Stunning an enemy counts as "tagging" an enemy while using Recon. It looks like the flashbang from previous games, with a white wrap instead of a red one. In-Game Concussion Grenade MW3.jpg|Concussion Grenade as it appears in-game Held Concussion Grenade MW3.png|A player holding a Concussion grenade in Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Concussion Grenade returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is essentially unchanged from previous Call of Duty games. In multiplayer, each concussion grenade costs one Pick Ten point, up to a maximum of two grenades. Concussion grenades can be rendered almost totally ineffective by the Tactical Mask perk. Trivia *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the concussion grenade is thrown significantly faster than a flashbang. The same goes for the stun grenades in the Modern Warfare series. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, for balancing purposes, it takes the same amount of time as a Flashbang to toss a Concussion Grenade. *In the Wii version of Call of Duty: Black Ops, it uses the same soundfile as the flash grenade. *The concussion grenade in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 has a slightly blunter sound than the flashbang in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *If a player is stunned by the concussion grenade in the Wii version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the player will experience an effect similar to a shellshock. Category:Grenades Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tactical Equipment